Horror Camping
by Shakinha
Summary: [COMPLETA] UA Vários garotos decidem passar um tempo em um camping muito misterioso. Uma fic de terror, com suspense, mortes, sangue... Cap 6: O Fim [descubram quem é o assassino]
1. Acidentes

Está é minha nova criação: uma fic de terror. Ou pelo menos uma tentativa… Minha irmã, que é fã de filmes de terror, está me ajudando a escrever. Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horror Camping**

**1. Acidentes**

O garoto loiro olhou pela janela do ônibus. Eram 3 da tarde, mas o céu estava escuro. Ainda não entendera por que aceitara ir àquele acampamento, não gostava de zoeira em excesso e era exatamente o que acontecia ali. Haviam 40 garotos no ônibus, sem nenhum orientador. 14 eram de sua escola (seus amigos), 13 de outra e mais 13 de uma terceira. Misturar escolas era outra coisa que ele não gostava, sempre saia uma briga. Viu um relâmpago cortar o céu cinza.

-Parece que vai chover.

Virou-se para o amigo, que estava ao seu lado. Lembrou-se de que estava ali por causa dele, porque ele havia pedido. Eram melhores amigos.

-E então, Shaka, o que você acha? Não parece que o céu vai cair?

-Acho que não deveríamos ter vindo.

-Por que não? Todos os nossos amigos estão aqui!

-Eu sei.- Virou-se para a janela novamente. -Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Sentiu a mão de seu amigo em seu ombro.

-Ora, relaxe. Vai ser divertido.

De repente ouviram um grito e olharam para trás. Um dos garotos havia se machucado e estava com a mão coberta de sangue. O loiro teve seus olhos azuis cobertos pelas mãos do amigo.

-Melhor não ver. Te conheço, sei que você tem horror à sangue.

-Quem se machucou, Mu?

-Parece que foi Afrodite.

Um dos garotos contou a Mu que Afrodite estava segurando um espelho quando o espelho desprendeu do suporte e se espatifou quando ele tentou segurá-lo. Todos os garotos do ônibus foram até o fundo observar, mas saíram quando um deles ficou bastante irritado.

-Perderam alguma coisa? Cuidem de suas vidas!

Nisso, o mais velho do grupo chegou para controlar a situação.

-Vá com calma, Ângelo, não arranje confusão antes de chegarmos.

Pegou a mão do outro, que ainda sangrava muito, e olhou nos olhos claros dele, que agora estavam vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

-Não chore, Dite. Parece que o corte foi profundo, mas vamos cuidar disso.

-Você tem alguma idéia do que possamos fazer, Shion?- Perguntou o mesmo garoto que contara a Mu o que tinha acontecido.

-Não sei, Aioros. Tem um pedaço de espelho enfiado na palma da mão dele e eu acho melhor tirar.

-Cuidado.- Advertiu Dohko, outro dos mais velhos. -Você pode acabar cortando mais a mão dele.

Shaka tentava ver, mas Mu o impedia. Mu e Shaka tinham 16 anos, estavam no primeiro ano e eram da mesma sala que Aioria, Aldebaran e Miro. Ângelo, também conhecido como Máscara da Morte, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite tinham 17 e estavam no segundo ano. Saga, seu irmão gêmeo Kanon, Aioros, Dohko e Shion tinham 18, estavam no terceiro ano e eram os responsáveis pelo grupo. Estes eram os 14 garotos do fundo do ônibus.

Afrodite ainda chorava, olhando para a mão ensangüentada. Quando Shion foi tentar retirar o pedaço de espelho, ele puxou a mão.

-Afrodite! Assim é que eu vou te cortar ainda mais! Não se mexa!

-Não… Não consigo… Tá doendo muito…

Máscara da Morte se aproximou e disse:

-Deixe de ser covarde, fique quieto! Senão só vai piorar e esse pedaço de espelho vai atravessar sua mão!

-Não assuste ele ainda mais!- Disse Miro, se levantando.

-É, Máscara, callate! Você só fala besteira.

-E você que vive bêbado?

-Shura e Máscara da Morte! Parem de bater boca! Vem aqui, Dite, me dá a sua mão.

O sueco, ainda assustado, estendeu a mão para Shion. Saga tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

-Calma, Dite, não olhe. Assim não vai doer tanto.

Shaka se esquivou de Mu e foi até os amigos. Parou e olhou para os restos do espelho e para a mão de Afrodite.

-Espelho quebrado e sangue. Isso é um mau sinal.

-Shaka, não comece com essas superstições. Isso já tá muito nojento pro meu gosto.

-É sério, Aioria, isso não é bom. Alguma coisa pior ainda vai acontecer.

A atenção dos dois foi desviada pelo grito de Afrodite, quando Shion conseguiu puxar o pedaço de espelho de sua mão. Agora sim estava sangrando mais do que antes. Shaka acabou desmaiando em cima de Aioria.

-Pronto! Só me faltava essa! Ô Mu! Ajuda aqui!

Mu colocou o indiano deitado em dois bancos. Miro chegou perto pra observar.

-Você não tinha segurado o Shaka pra ele não ver o sangue?

-Eu tentei, mas ele insistiu em ir.

-Esquisito, ele odeia sangue. Será que tem sentido o que ele falou agora à pouco?

-Não sei, Miro. Não sei.

A chuva começa a cair fraca. Kanon reclamou.

-Ah, que ótimo! Acampamento com chuva! De quem foi a idéia de vir pra cá, hein?

-Calma, mano, não é culpa de ninguém estar chovendo. E, caso não se lembre, a idéia foi do Dohko.

-Ah, tá… Deixa pra lá. Já separaram os quartos?

-Acho que sim. Você faltou no dia e eu te pus no meu quarto, ok?

-Ok.

Um dos garotos aponta para uma placa na estrada..

-Legal! Estamos quase chegando! Olha Shiryu!

-To vendo, Seiya, todo mundo tá vendo.

-Tá irritado por quê?

-É que com essa chuva a gente não vai aproveitar nada, Hyoga!

-Vamos ser otimistas, gente!

Quem falou foi Shun. Naquele grupo, eram Seiya, Shun, Jabu, Hyoga e Shiryu. Todos da sétima série. O irmão de Shun, Ikki estava na oitava e andava mais com sua turma, composta por Algol, Asterion, Misty, Dante, Capella, Sirius e Dios. Ikki estava com seu grupo e dizia que iriam aprontar com os caras das outras escolas. Apenas Misty discordava.

-Se você quer criar confusão com os caras das outras escolas, o problema é seu, mas eu só aviso que uma boa parte aqui é mais velha que nós.

-Deixa, Misty, meu irmão não escuta ninguém. Nem eu! Podemos tentar evitar as confusões.

Algol riu do colega que conversava com Shun.

-Ih Misty! Tá entrando pra turma dos pirralhos?

Nisso, um garoto da terceira escola passou empurrando Algol.

-Sai da frente, pirralho!

-Ow, quem você tá pensando que é?- Ele reagiu.

-Para sua informação, meu nome é Julian Solo e, ao contrário de você que tem só 15 anos, eu tenho 17.

Julian se juntou aos companheiros de escola. Um deles estava rindo de Algol.

-Ei, pentelhos! É bom não mexer com a gente!

-Deixe-os, Siegfried. Isso não nos trará nenhuma vantagem futura.- Disse um que lia um livro. Esse era Alberich.

O grupo era composto por Julian Solo, Sorento, Isaak, Io, Bian, Alberich, Siegfried, Hagen, Thor, Fenrir, Mime, Shido e seu irmão gêmeo, Bado.

O ônibus entrou em uma estrada de terra e parou. Vários garotos perguntaram:

-O que houve?

-Já chegamos?

O motorista explicou que, se chovesse, a estrada ia ficar coberta de lama e por isso ele não poderia continuar e os garotos tiveram que ir à pé. Máscara da Morte chutou uma pedra, reclamando.

-Que saco! Agora vamos ter que andar e correr o risco de sermos pegos de surpresa por uma tempestade!

Shaka, ainda meio tonto, apoiava-se em Mu, que disse:

-Gente, se ficarmos mais tempo parados aqui, a chuva vai apertar! Vamos logo!

Os garotos pegaram as malas e seguiram o caminho da estrada de terra. Os três grupos andavam separados. A chuva ia apertando. Misty colocou sua frasqueira sobre a cabeça, tentando proteger o cabelo.

-Droga! Isso vai acabar com o meu cabelo!

-Não acredito que, numa hora dessas, você tá preocupado com o seu cabelo! Ai, dai-me paciência!

-Não seja grosseiro, Algol. Se você não se preocupa com a sua beleza, não é problema meu.

-Misty! Algol! Parem de discutir! Como se não bastasse essa chuva que vai detonar nosso acampamento, vocês também têm que encher o saco!- Disse Ikki, nervoso.

Estavam andando por mais ou menos meia hora quando Afrodite tropeçou e caiu de cara na lama. Os grupos das outras escolas começaram a rir e Hagen comentou em voz alta:

-Achei que esse fosse um acampamento para meninos, não para meninas!

Máscara o pegou pela gola da camisa.

-Como é que é? Repete se tiver coragem!

Os outros fizeram um círculo em volta com o intuito de assistir à briga.

-Mask! Pára com isso, eu estou bem!

-Deixa ele, Dite. É pra ele aprender a não mexer com a gente.

-Mas Kamus…

Siegfried, Thor, Fenrir e Io se juntaram atrás de Hagen. Saga, Kanon, Aioros e Aldebaran estavam do lado de Máscara da Morte. A coisa ia ficar feia se Shion não tivesse interferido.

-Chega! Ângelo, solte-o! E você, eu não aconselho a mexer com um de nós de novo. Posso não estar por perto. Vamos andando!

Eles continuaram o caminho até chegarem em um camping que parecia vazio. Hyoga perguntou:

-Será que é aqui?

-De acordo com o mapa, é aqui sim.- Disse Shiryu olhando um mapa molhado.

Na entrada tinha uma placa que puderam ler quando um relâmpago iluminou o local: CRYSTAL LAKE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguém se lembra de ter visto esse nome de acampamento em algum lugar? Vamos ver se conseguem descobrir até eu postar o segundo capítulo...

Então, o que acharam? Aceito sugestões, opiniões… Mandem reviews!

Até a próxima!


	2. Cadáveres

Demorou, mas chegou! Vejam o que acham deste capítulo da minha fic de terror… Espero que agrade…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Cadáveres**

-Crystal Lake? Eu já vi esse nome em algum lugar…

-Sim, Você já viu, Kamus. É o nome do acampamento de Sexta Feira 13.- Respondeu Máscara, que era viciado em filmes de terror.

-Acampamento com nome de acampamento-de-filme-de-terror? Isso é um mau sinal…

-Shaka, por favor, pare com estas superstições.

-Mas Mu…

-Chega! Ou você pára de falar disso ou eu é que não falo mais com você!

Shaka ficou quieto, não queria deixar Mu mais irritado. Ele sabia que as pessoas de Áries se estressam com facilidade. O virginiano tinha um péssimo pressentimento, mas não comentou nada para não ser taxado de louco ou supersticioso. Como não sabiam para onde ir, foram até um salão que parecia ser um refeitório. Sentaram nas mesas de lá e estavam conversando quando três rapazes entraram no salão. Todos ficaram quietos e um deles, que parecia ser o mais velho, falou:

-Eu sou Radamanthys. Estes são meus irmãos, Minos e Aiacos. Nós somos os donos daqui, qualquer coisa vocês podem nos pedir. Aqui estão as relações dos chalés que nos foram enviadas.

Ele entregou uns papéis para Shion.

-Aconselho a se recolherem antes que a chuva aperte. Amanhã talvez vocês possam aproveitar aqui.

Os três saíram. Ninguém quis comentar, mas todos os acharam estranhos. Eles se vestiam de preto e pareciam pálidos. Shaka pensou consigo mesmo: "_Parecem cadáveres! _­"

Shion foi lendo os nomes que estavam na lista e o respectivo chalé.

-Quem eu falar, pega a chave e pode ir! Chalé 10: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Jabu! Chalé 9: Julian Solo, Sorento, Io e Isaak! Chalé 8: Shido, Bado, Hagen e Thor! Chalé 7: Alberich, Siegfried, Mime e Fenrir! Chalé 6: Dante, Capella, Sirius e Dios! Chalé 5: Ikki, Algol, Misty e Asterion! Chalé 4: Aioros, Aioria, Aldebaran e Bian! Chalé 3: Saga, Kanon, Shura e Ângelo! Chalé 2: Dohko, Miro, Kamus e Hyoga! Chalé 1: Eu, Mu, Shaka e Afrodite!

Os garotos pegam as chaves e saem. Aioria comenta com Aldebaran:

-Por que um guri da outra escola tem que ficar com a gente?

-Porque só cabem 4 em cada chalé e o nosso tava sobrando um lugar.- Respondeu Aioros -Vamos tentar não nos desentender com ele, ouviu, maninho?

-Tudo bem, mas continuo não gostando disso.

Aldebaran chamou o garoto da outra escola para se juntar a eles. Bian ficou meio receoso, mas o brasileiro parecia ser gente boa e Aioros, que era um dos mais velhos, estaria ali para qualquer coisa. Miro também não estava gostando nem um pouco do intruso em seu chalé.

-Pelo menos o guri que ficou no chalé do Aioria tem 17 anos. Esse aqui tem 14!

-Calma, Miro. Vamos tentar nos adaptar à criança.

-Kamus, você não pode falar nada, porque você é o que menos tem paciência com criança aqui!

-Tenho mais paciência que você!

-Ok, vamos ver. O que você faria se pegasse ele mexendo na sua mala e fuçando suas coisas?

-Eu quebraria ele!

-Tá vendo? Tá vendo? Impaciente! Impaciente!

-Miro, pára de irritar o Kamus! E se o Hyoga fizer alguma coisa, deixem comigo. Um de vocês é capaz de socar o menino.

Os dois riram e, ao entrarem no chalé, correram para os beliches de cima.

Tarde da noite, o chalé 3 estava com as luzes acesas. Os quatro estavam jogando buraco.

-Por que não jogamos truco?- Disse Shura após a décima batida de Saga.

-Porque senão você começa a xingar palavrões em espanhol em um tom de voz não muito baixo que acaba acordando todo mundo.- Disse Máscara largando as cartas -Vamos nos distrair com outra coisa?

-Acho melhor dormirmos.- Disse Saga, recebendo um olhar de reprovação do irmão gêmeo.

-Dormir por quê? Amanhã vai estar chovendo e não poderemos fazer nada!

Máscara se levantou e foi até a janela.

-É tão estranho.

-O que é estranho?

-Eu sei lá! Só sei que é! Olhem, uma mata densa, um lago esquisito… Não dá pra saber o que tem por aí.

Kanon jogou seu travesseiro no beliche de cima, mas Saga subiu primeiro.

-Ei! Eu ia dormir em cima!

Máscara subiu na outra cama de cima.

-Faz o seguinte, deixa o Shura dormir em cima e vocês dois dormem embaixo! Aí param de irritar e nos deixam dormir!

Kanon resmungou.

-Tá bom, mas amanhã troca!

Estavam todos quietos quando Máscara comentou:

-O mais esquisito, que eu esqueci de comentar, é esse acampamento ter o nome do acampamento do filme Sexta-Feira 13. Será que tem também um cara que chama Jason?

-Vai dormir, Máscara da Morte!- Disseram os outros em coro.

No chalé 10, os garotos estavam contando casos de terror. Shiryu contava o seu com uma lanterna na cara.

- …aí ele abriu a porta e…

De repente a porta do banheiro se abre e aparece uma sombra. Shiryu, Jabu e Seiya gritam. Nisso, Shun sai o banheiro.

-Gente, vocês poderiam falar mais baixo, por favor?

O irmão mais novo de Ikki leva três travesseiradas na cara. Jabu chiou:

-Não assusta a gente, Shun! O Shiryu tava contando história de terror!

Shun riu dos amigos e foi se arrumar pra dormir. Nos outros chalés, estava tudo escuro e silencioso.

No dia seguinte, quando todos acordaram, foram até o salão do refeitório tomar café da manhã. A comida tinha uma aparência estranha, parecia avermelhada. Algol comentou com Ikki:

-Acho melhor a gente não comer isso não. Vai que dá indigestão ou outra coisa do tipo!

-Eu num to vendo nada de errado na comida, ela é assim mesmo. E eu vou comer assim mesmo.

Estavam comendo quando os três rapazes da noite anterior chegaram no salão. O mais velho, Radamanthys, foi quem falou de novo.

-Pelo visto a chuva deu uma amenizada. Vocês poderão aproveitar mais hoje. Naquele barracão (apontou para um barracão na beira do lago) tem caiaques. Só não aconselho atravessar a represa, o outro lado não é seguro.

-Mas por que não é seguro?- Quis saber Alberich.

-Por que não. Se vocês querem saber, muitos garotos como vocês já foram até lá. Não voltaram mais.

Os garotos ficaram quietos. Desta vez foi Minos quem falou:

-E também não é aconselhável adentrar na mata. Acontecem coisas inexplicáveis aqui. Qualquer coisa, estaremos em nossa casa (apontou para uma casa de madeira escura, não muito longe do salão do refeitório).

Eles foram saindo quando Aiacos reparou no corte na mão de Afrodite, que ainda não tinha cicatrizado.

-Tome cuidado com isso.

O sueco segurou a própria mão, assustado.

-Que será que ele quis dizer com isso?- perguntou Miro, após a saída dos três.

-Não sei. Mas eu acho estranho que não tenha cicatrizado desde ontem.

-Também acho, Aioros. Ei, vamos achar alguma coisa pra fazer?- Sugeriu um animado Aioria.

-Que tal uma partida de futebol?- Disse, na hora, Aldebaran.

-Vocês brasileiros adoram um futebol, né?

-É verdade, Aioros. Nós amamos nem que seja uma pelada de rua.

Os garotos riram, mas Mu os lembrou de um detalhe:

-Desculpa atrapalhar a empolgação, mas o campo está uma lama só. A não ser que vocês queiram virar bonecos de lama.

Miro não perdeu a animação.

-Ah, mas o que é que tem? A não ser que vocês sejam frescos como o tal do Julian Solo.

-Algum problema comigo?

Julian chegava seguido de perto pelos garotos de sua turma. Bian encarou Miro.

-Algum problema, moleque?

Kamus defendeu o amigo.

-Olha aqui, se você mexer com um de nós, mexe com todos nós!

Shion chegou rapidamente para apartar a possível briga.

-Mas que saco! Estão arrumando encrenca de novo! Parem com isso ou vou tomar medidas drásticas!

Como Shion era o mais velho, ninguém contestou e cada grupo foi para um lado. Mas algo juntou todos de novo: Shido chegou correndo dizendo que seu irmão desaparecera.

-Mas como assim, Shido?

-Foi o que eu disse, o Bado desapareceu!

Todos se olharam e um ar estranho permanecia ali. Como se ouvissem algo, eles olharam para a mata. Misty se encolheu atrás de Algol.

-T-tem alguma coisa lá…

-Não tem nada lá, Misty.

-Eu sei que tem…

Sorento saiu andando e foi chamado por Isaak.

-Onde você vai?

-Vou nadar no lago. Esfriar a cabeça senão vou acabar endoidando com esse povo!

Foi só ele falar que todos tiveram a mesma idéia. Na beira do lago, Kamus observava os garotos saltarem do cais. Miro sentou ao seu lado.

-Ei Kamus! Não vai nadar?

-Não. Não quero.

-Ora, vamos! Por que você não vai?

-Miro… Eu não sei nadar.

O escorpiano olhou atônito.

-Mas você sempre nada na piscina do colégio!

-É porque lá eu conheço a profundidade e, caso você nunca tenha reparado, eu evito mergulhar. O fato não é eu não saber nadar e sim que eu fico tenso debaixo de um grande volume de água.

O outro ficou quieto e passou a mão pelo ombro do amigo.

-Fica tranqüilo, eu vou estar do seu lado. Vem?

Kamus pensou em ficar quieto ali do que entrar naquela água escura, sombria, mas o amigo inspirava confiança. Ele foi. O grego o levou até o cais.

-Não pule ou você vai mais fundo. Entre devagar e, se afundar muito, empurre o chão com o pé, aí você sobe mais rápido.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e chegou na beirada. De repente foi empurrado na água por Thor e Miro ouviu as risadas de Siegfried, Hagen, Julian e Io. O escorpiano não teve tempo de fazer nada, pois Aldebaran deu um soco em Thor, provocando uma briga das feias. O francês foi rapidamente tirado da água por Mu. Shaka apenas dizia.

-Isso é um mau sinal! Isso é um mau sinal!

Shion, Dohko, Aioros e Saga tiveram uma certa dificuldade para separar o quebra-pau, mas a briga só parou mesmo quando ouviram o grito de Mime. Os garotos correram para saber o que tinha acontecido e viram o loiro se esgoelando olhando para algo no mato. Alberich foi olhar, mas se arrependeu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. A visão era realmente horrível. Siegfried foi o primeiro que conseguiu falar algo que os outros puderam entender.

-É o Bado! Ele está morto!

Shido olhou o corpo do irmão. Estava com a garganta cortada, os olhos vidrados e escorria sangue da boca. Não sabia se gritava, corria ou caia chorando em cima do irmão. Shaka se adiantou.

-Eu sabia que uma coisa dessas ia acontecer… Eu avisei, Mu!

Mu também estava atônito. Ninguém esperava que uma coisa dessas acontecesse. Dohko disse que teriam que voltar para casa imediatamente e mandou todos para o refeitório antes de ir até a casa de madeira escura. Chegando lá, bateu na porta e esperou. Foi Minos quem atendeu.

-Sim?

-Precisamos falar com vocês. Um de nossos colegas morreu atacado por alguma coisa ou alguém e nós precisamos ir embora.

O rapaz, branco feito um cadáver, apenas olhou a mata e resmungou algo que Dohko não entendeu. Depois, olhou para ele e disse:

-Sinto muito. Receio que não possam ir embora. A ponte da estrada de terra caiu e não há como passar pelo rio, a não ser que queiram ser arrastados pela correnteza.

-Não há outro meio de irmos?

-Não.

-Onde estão seus irmãos?

-Não sei. Eles saem de vez em quando e eu não sei aonde vão. Acho que só voltam à noite.

Dohko saiu correndo para avisar aos outros.

-Não tem como sairmos daqui! É melhor irmos para os chalés!

Os outros concordaram e foram para os chalés, com a recomendação de não saírem após o pôr do sol ou desacompanhados. Shaka continuava com suas idéias supersticiosas.

-Eu to falando! Isso aqui tá ficando perigoso! É melhor pegar meus amuletos.

Ele tira uma sacolinha de pano da mala e, de dentro dela, tira alguns colares com símbolos estranhos.

-Que é isso?- Perguntou Afrodite.

-Talismãs da sorte e de proteção contra mau agouro. Acho que vamos precisar.

Ele pendura um crucifixo na porta e vai se arrumar para dormir. Mu e Shion faziam o mesmo, achando estranhas as atitudes do indiano, e Afrodite analisava seu corte na mão.

-Acho que eu precisava de uns pontos… Isso aqui tá feio… Sem contar que ainda tá doendo…

-Ainda dói, Dite?

-Bastante, Mu.

No chalé 8, Hagen e Thor tentavam falar com Shido, mas parecia que ele estava em estado de choque. Depois de um bom tempo, disse alguma coisa.

-Mas… O que pode ter feito aquilo com meu irmão? Não foi algo normal…

-Nós percebemos, cara. Seria bom saber também o porquê disso.

-Eu concordo, Hagen. Você suspeita de alguém?

-Bem, Thor, eu tenho alguns suspeitos, que não gostavam muito da gente. Começando por aquele italiano, Ângelo, que quase me quebrou a cara quando eu ri daquele projeto de travesti. Outro é aquele brasileiro grandão, Aldebaran, que quase te matou de porrada quando você jogou aquele francês fresquinho no lago.

-Nossa, mas você acha mesmo que eles seriam capazes? E o caso do francês foi logo antes do acontecido.

Eles ficaram pensando um pouco, mas decidiram não esquentar a cabeça no momento e nem fazer Shido ficar pensando no irmão gêmeo que perdera. Pensariam nisso com calma no dia seguinte. No chalé 6, os garotos disputavam uma partida de buraco quando ouviram um barulho estranho. Dante chegou na janela pra dar uma olhada e não viu nada além da mata escura e do silêncio incomum. De repente, a luz se apagou e tudo virou um breu. A porta se abriu sozinha.

-D-Dante… Você n-não mexeu na porta, m-mexeu?- Perguntou Sirius, amedrontado.

-Não, eu não mexi!

Eles ficaram parados olhando para a porta. Estava muito escuro, mas dava para sentir que nenhum deles se mexia e todos tremiam de medo. Notaram também que uma sombra apareceu na porta e entrou no chalé. Não dava pra ver quem era. Capella pegou uma lanterna e iluminou o local, mas não encontraram nada. De repente, ele foi puxado pelo pescoço para baixo da cama. Os outros três começaram a gritar e pedir socorro, mas suas vozes também foram sumindo uma a uma. Dante conseguiu rastejar até o chalé 5. Quando Ikki abriu a porta, levou um susto, mas levou o colega para dentro e chamou os colegas de quarto. Dante estava todo arranhado, com vários cortes que sangravam muito e tentava dizer algo.

-O-os outros… E-eles foram… pegos por alguma c-coisa q-que eu não sei o que era…

-Não se esforce, Dante. Tente descansar um pouco, você está perdendo muito sangue.- Disse Asterion.

-V-voces têm que ficar sabendo… ou também s-serão atacados…

O garoto não disse mais nada. Misty arregalou os olhos e gritou tão alto que as luzes dos outros chalés se acenderam. Dohko ouviu o grito e saiu para ver o que tinha acontecido, dizendo a Kamus, Miro e Hyoga para ficarem lá.

-O que será que houve, Kamus?

-Não sei, mas não deve ter sido boa coisa, Miro.

Hyoga se encolheu debaixo das cobertas. Shion também ouviu e saiu depressa para conferir a situação. Shaka murmurou para Mu:

-Está vendo? Vão acabar com todos nós!

-Deixe disso, Shaka! O que aconteceu à tarde foi um acidente com algum tipo de animal. Dite? O que houve?

Afrodite soluçava baixo, apertando a mão, que sangrava novamente.

-Ai meu deus!

Mu correu para pegar algumas faixas na caixa de primeiros socorros e enrolou a mão do amigo, apertando para estancar a hemorragia. Afrodite estava pálido.

-Você está bem, Dite?

-Estou, só estou com medo…

Shion voltou, também pálido.

-Os garotos do chalé 6! Morreram todos!

Shaka se cobriu com o lençol até a cabeça, dizendo:

-Eu sabia, eu sabia… Isso não vai dar certo, nós temos que sair daqui!

Mu foi ao encontro do irmão.

-Mas como?

-Parece que foram atacados por algum tipo de animal. Os corpos estavam dilacerados. Um deles conseguiu fugir, mas não durou muito.

-Shion, nós temos que ir embora!

Ninguém dormiu mais naquela noite. Os mais velhos decidiram colocar os cinco garotos mortos no chalé 6 e trancar a porta. Também decidiram não comentar nada com os rapazes estranhos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, desculpem a demora, eu sei que atrasei pra caramba, mas foram vários contratempos e eu quero fazer o possível para que essa fic seja boa. O que estão achando? Está boa? Mandem reviews! Valeu **Deni Chan**, **Teella**, **Slim Shady Cents**, **Charine**, **Persefone-San**, **Pisces Luna**, **Mademoiselle DeathMask** e **Diltia**!

Até a próxima!


	3. A Floresta

Aqui está um novo capítulo! Este foi rapidinho, não? Neste morrem mais 6…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso e os garotos só saíram pra comer. Os rapazes com aparência cadavérica passavam uma hora ou outra pelo camping. O mais estranho era o mais velho, Aiacos, e o do meio, Radamanthys, parecia seguir os passos do irmão e era o porta-voz dos três. Minos era o que menos falava. Miro notou que Kamus estava meio tenso, olhando para o lago.

-Parece que não é só o Shido quem está estranho aqui.

-Miro? É que eu estava olhando para o lago. Tive uma sensação horrível quando caí na água ontem. Não quero entrar lá novamente.

-E você não vai. Quero ver meu melhor amigo bem.

Kamus deu um abraço no grego.

-Você é demais, Miro!

-Eu sei…

Shaka era um dos mais nervosos.

-Já foram cinco! Não vai demorar até acabarem com todos nós!

-Shaka, fique quieto! Está assustando os outros!- Dizia Mu.

-Mas é a mais pura verdade!

-Ei, Mu!- Gritou Aioria do outro lado do salão. –Deixe o Shaka! Ele tá doidinho!

-Nosso amigo não é doido!- Disse Saga. –Acho que é melhor ouvirmos algumas coisas que ele diz. Tenho o estranho pressentimento de que são verdade.

Kanon olhou para o irmão como se ele fosse doido e continuou com seu almoço. À tarde, a chuva parou e eles não quiseram mais ficar dentro dos chalés, apesar da insistência de Shaka. Acabou que ele ficou sozinho com Mu dentro do chalé 1. Lá fora, Mime e Fenrir chegavam perto da mata.

-Ei, acho que a gente não devia chegar muito perto da mata, Fenrir.

-Ah, Mime, deixa de ser covarde! Vem, vamos entrar aqui.

-Eu não quero!

-Não quer o quê?

Era Alberich quem chegava.

-Não quero entrar na mata e o Fenrir quer. Eu to falando que não quero porque não acho seguro! Lembra do que os caras falaram? É perigoso!

-Sim, eu me lembro. E também acho melhor você não entrar, Fenrir.

-Ah, não vem me encher o saco você também, Alberich! Eu vou entrar e ninguém vai me impedir!

Fenrir ignora os avisos dos colegas e entra na mata. Mime e Alberich ficaram meio apreensivos e levaram um susto quando Fenrir apareceu de repente e disse:

-Vocês vêm?

Os dois foram atrás do amigo, para se assegurar de que ele não fosse muito longe ou se metesse em encrencas. A mata era densa e não havia uma trilha, então eles tiveram que ir abrindo caminho entre o matagal. Depois de andar um pouco, encontraram uma trilha. Alberich foi investigar.

-Me falaram que não haviam trilhas aqui. O que esta trilha está fazendo aqui?

-Não sei.- Disse Fenrir. -Talvez sejam aqueles coisa daqueles três esquisitos…

-Vejam isto!- Gritou Mime.

Os outros foram ver o que era e acharam um rastro de sangue. Alberich ficou pálido.

-Vamos sair daqui! Deve ter algo perigoso por aqui!

-Calma Albie!- Disse Mime -Deve ser só um rastro. O que fez isso já deve estar longe. Aonde você vai, Fenrir?

O garoto seguia a trilha, sem ligar para o rastro de sangue.

-Vou investigar isso.

-Não! Vamos embora!

-Se você quer ir, pode ir, Alberich. Eu não estou te obrigando a me seguir, só vou investigar mais um pouco.

Mime também estava tenso.

-Fenrir, volte!

Ele ignorou os avisos dos amigos e seguiu em frente. Mime e Alberich observaram enquanto ele desaparecia na mata densa.

-Mime, não podemos deixá-lo sozinho! Não depois do que já aconteceu neste camping maluco!

-Concordo com você, mas o que vamos fazer se ficarmos perdidos?

-Não sei… Ei, você ouviu isso?

-Ouvi o quê?

-Um barulho estranho. É melhor chamarmos o Fenrir.

-Tem razão. Fenrir!

-Fenrir, volte!

Não ouviram nenhuma resposta.

-Fenrir! Ah, meu deus, Albie…

-Fenrir! Pelamordedeus, responde!

-Peraí, fica quieto! Estou ouvindo alguma coisa…

Eles começaram a ouvir a voz de Fenrir. Parecia que ele estava perdido. Eles ouviam a voz como se tivesse longe.

-Mime! Alberich! Onde vocês estão!

Mime começou a gritar:

-Fenrir! Estamos aqui! Estamos aqui!

-Mime!- Ele respondeu.

Fenrir andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber para onde ir. Havia encontrado mais rastros de sangue e queria sair daquela mata o mais rápido possível, mas a trilha desaparecera e ele não conseguira encontrar nenhum caminho de volta. Se assustou com um barulho estranho e, quando se virou para ver o que era, deu de cara com uma cobra imensa.

-Ai meu deus… O que eu faço agora…

Nisso, viu uma pessoa se aproximando. Pensou em pedir ajuda.

-Ei! Aqui! Me ajude!

A pessoa se aproximou e Fenrir pôde ver quem era.

-Ufa, é você! Me ajude, estou desesperado!

O ser olhou para a cobra, que pareceu intimidada por ele e se afastou.

-Puxa, obrigado…

-Não precisa se preocupar. Nada mais acontecerá com você.

Ele olhava para Fenrir com um olhar estranho e deu um assobio. Um lobo apareceu ao seu lado e o garoto ficou apreensivo. A pessoa deu um soco na cabeça do garoto, que caiu desacordado, depois se virou para o animal.

-Você quer? É seu.

O animal atacou o garoto.

-Muito bem, mano.

Virou as costas e saiu, andando normalmente. Mime e Alberich, que ainda procuravam o amigo, perceberam que estavam perdidos e começaram a gritar por socorro. Os garotos no camping escutaram e foram atrás deles. Logo, todos estavam na floresta procurando pelos desaparecidos. Mime e Alberich ainda procuravam um caminho de volta quando tropeçaram em alguma coisa.

-AH! Albie, me ajuda aqui, por favor?

-O que é isto?

-Não sei, parece…

Quando olhou o que era, começou a berrar e Alberich, vendo o que o amigo tinha visto, teve a mesma reação.

-Fenrir!

-O que aconteceu com ele, Albie! O que aconteceu com ele!

-Mime…

Mime pulou no pescoço do amigo.

-Albie! Estou com medo!

Nisso, Siegfried irrompeu da mata ao encontro dos dois.

-Alberich! Mime! Vocês estão bem? O que estão fazendo?

-Nada, nada… Ainda bem que você apareceu, Siegfried!- Disse Alberich, aliviado.

-Certo… Agora vamos sair daqui!

Os três saíram por um lado e, do outro lado da mata, Ikki ajudava na busca. Uma hora, olhou pra baixo e viu uma corda em círculo. A última coisa que sentiu foi a corda subir e prender seu pescoço. Não muito longe dali, Afrodite também estava perdido.

-Tem alguém aí! Estou perdido!

-Afrodite!

-Ângelo! Estou aqui!

-Dite, você está bem?

-Acho que sim… Quero sair daqui…

-Vem comigo!

Afrodite pegou a mão de Máscara da Morte e os dois saíram correndo.

-Ângelo, acho que estamos indo para o lado errado!

-Confie em mim, Dite, vamos sair daqui num instante.

Nisso, os dois escorregam e o sueco cai em um buraco. O italiano consegue se segurar em uma raiz.

-Afrodite! Afrodite, você está bem?

-Acho que quebrei minha perna… E minha mão está doendo…

-Eu vou buscar ajuda!

-Rápido, por favor!

Máscara da Morte saiu correndo e Afrodite ficou deitado no chão. Não demorou muito para que ouvisse sons estranhos do lado de fora do buraco.

-Ângelo? É você?

Nada de resposta. Ele ficou ainda mais assustado, sua perna e sua mão doíam. De repente, ele sentiu algo morno em sua mão, que agora ardia muito. Ele olhou para o lado e viu, horrorizado, que a hemorragia recomeçara e a mão estava completamente vermelha e uma pequena poça vermelha se formava abaixo dela. Ele gritou e apertou a mão machucada, mas o sangramento não parava. A poça vermelha aumentava de tamanho cada vez mais rápido e Afrodite já estava desesperado.

-Ângelo, cadê você… Por favor, volte logo…

Ele estava perdendo as forças no corpo, a perna quebrada já não doía tanto e a temperatura começou a baixar rapidamente. Sua visão foi ficando embaçada, as figuras iam ficando disformes. O sangue continuava a escorrer da mão. Quando não estava sentindo quase nada, ouviu passos se aproximando e a voz de Ângelo.

-Venham, por aqui! Ele está ali! Naquele buraco!

Ele trazia Shion, Dohko, Hagen, Aldebaran, Bian e Sorento. Eles se aproximam do buraco e Máscara chega mais perto.

-Afrodite! Você está bem?

-Ângelo…

Máscara da Morte notou a palidez do garoto e a enorme poça de sangue que havia se formado em volta dele. O lindo e sedoso cabelo do sueco estava banhado em sangue. Saíam lágrimas de seus olhos. Ele apenas olhou para o rosto de seu amigo.

-Ângelo…

Foi a última coisa que disse. Dohko pulou dentro do buraco e segurou o pulso dele. Em seguida, olhou para Shion, que disse:

-Ele está…

-Morto.- Completou Dohko. -Chegamos tarde demais.

Ele fechou os olhos molhados de Afrodite e o pegou no colo.

-Aldebaran, me ajude aqui!

O brasileiro ajudou o chinês a colocar o corpo do lado de fora do buraco.

-Tão lindo…- Disse Sorento. -E teve uma morte tão horrível…

Abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Pouca gente sabia, mas Sorento e Afrodite eram quase mais que amigos. Apesar de estudarem em escolas diferentes, se davam muito bem. Máscara da Morte era outro que tentava esconder a tristeza. Ele e o sueco eram grandes amigos, apenas se desentendiam por causa de um assunto: Afrodite gostava de homens e Máscara discordava totalmente disto. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo.

-Me desculpe por não ter chegado a tempo…

Shion pegou o corpo e foi andando, seguido por Sorento, Dohko, Aldebaran, Bian, Máscara e Hagen. Os dois últimos estavam mais atrás dos outros. Quando já tinham andado um bocado, Hagen fez um comentário do qual se arrependeu depois.

-Então, é verdade que você e aquele projeto de travesti tinham um caso, é?

Máscara da Morte se virou tão depressa que assustou o outro. Segurou-o pelo pescoço e levantou.

-Ele era como se fosse meu irmão! Essa é a última vez que você diz merda sobre mim! E sobre o Afrodite também!

Ele apertou o pescoço de Hagen com tanta força que o quebrou. O garoto despencou assim que o italiano o soltou.

-Agora você viu porque me chamam de Máscara da Morte! E Afrodite não era um "projeto de travesti"!

E saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não muito longe dali, Shun procurava pelo irmão mais velho.

-Ikki! Ikki, cadê você, irmão!

Não o encontrava em lugar nenhum.

-Ai, eu sabia que a gente não devia nem ter vindo. Aquele indiano tinha razão, era melhor ficarmos todos dentro dos chalés! Ikki!

De repente, Shun foi atacado por um enxame de abelhas. Começou a agitar os braços, tentando se proteger, mas ele era alérgico a insetos e eram muitos. Acabou caindo no chão, muito fraco. Olhou para frente e viu uma figura estranha que conseguiu reconhecer após forçar um pouco a visão. Esperava que essa pessoa o ajudasse, mas ela fez sinal para que olhasse para cima. Ele se virou, com uma certa dificuldade e viu o que mais lhe aterrorizou: o corpo de seu irmão pendurado pelo pescoço em um galho de árvore logo acima de seus olhos. Foi a última coisa que viu.

Uma hora depois, todos se encontraram do lado de fora da floresta. Shion, que colocara o corpo de Afrodite no chalé 6, verificava.

-Meu deus, está faltando um bocado de gente!

Nisso, chega Máscara da Morte.

-Não se preocupem com o Hagen. Ele caiu e quebrou o pescoço.

Hyoga também chegou correndo.

-Encontrei Ikki e Shun! Também estão mortos!

Mime, Siegfried e Alberich também chegavam.

-Fenrir também está morto. Parece que foi dilacerado por um animal!

Logo, os corpos foram encontrados e levados para o chalé 6. Saga estava contando os garotos quando notou que faltavam dois.

-Onde estão Misty e Asterion?

Dentro da mata, Misty e Asterion estavam perdidos e andavam pra todos os lados, procurando um meio de sair da floresta.

-Asterion, eu to com medo!

-Fica quieto, Misty! Já, já a gente sai daqui!

-Tem razão! Estou vendo algo ali na frente!

-Então vamos até lá!

Estavam indo naquela direção quando Misty tropeça e cai de cara no chão.

-Você está bem?

-Mais ou menos, me ajude aqui…

De repente, algo puxou as pernas do francês na direção da mata fechada.

-O que é isso, Asterion!

-Não sei!

-Me segure!

Asterion segurou as mãos do amigo. O que quer que fosse, puxava fortemente.

-Minhas pernas estão doendo! Não me solte!

-Estou tentando!

Nisso, Asterion ouviu o ruído de ossos se partindo e Misty berrou de dor. Suas duas pernas estavam quebradas agora, mas ele não fora solto.

-Me segura, Asterion!- Pedia ele, chorando. -Não me solte!

Asterion já não agüentava mais segurar. Estava sendo puxado com muita força e logo ele seria arrastado também. Mas não desistiu de tentar salvar a vida do amigo, que gritava muito. Suas mãos começaram a escorregar. Asterion estava decidido a não se entregar e abraçou o amigo para que não escorregasse. De repente, além do som das costelas de Misty se partindo, ele ouviu a carne sendo rasgada.

-Misty! Misty!

O garoto já não respondia mais. Quando Asterion viu a causa de sua morte, jurou que aquela foi a pior cena que já vira em toda a sua existência. As pernas de Misty haviam sido arrancadas e desapareceram.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MISTY! MISTY, NÃO!

Ele soltou o que restava do corpo do amigo e saiu correndo. Não prestava atenção no que poderia aparecer na sua frente, na sua mente apenas se via aquela horrível cena. Acabou tropeçando, caindo em algumas plantas e teve seus olhos perfurados por espinhos. Cego e ainda com aquela cena na cabeça, gritava pedindo ajuda. Num momento, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ficou aliviado. No momento seguinte, a mesma mão lhe cortava a garganta com uma faca. Os corpos de Asterion e Misty (o que restou) foram encontrados uma hora depois.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então, gostaram desse capítulo? Eu já tinha planejado a morte do Afrodite desde o início da história… Espero que essa história de terror esteja boa… Agora apareceu uma pessoa misteriosa, que só irá se revelar no final… Valeu **Deni Chan** e **Diltia**! Mandem reviews! Faço o possível para responder!

Até a próxima!


	4. Além do Lago

Agora que tenho apenas duas fics para terminar, essa aqui está andando à todo vapor! Mais mortes neste capítulo quando eles resolvem explorar além do lago…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4. Além do Lago 

-Bem, gente… A situação não está boa, vocês sabem, mas, mesmo assim, temos que manter a calma.- Disse Shion para o grupo reunido no refeitório.

Algol se levantou.

-Não é por nada não, mas agora eu estou sozinho, já que meus colegas de chalé foram assassinados. Não é seguro ficar sozinho numa hora dessas.

-Ele tem razão.- Disse Siegfried. -Se quiser, pode ficar conosco. Há o lugar de Fenrir.

-Obrigado, Siegfried.

Ficaram em silêncio. Realmente, o silêncio naquele lugar era macabro e nenhum deles agüentou ficar sem dizer ou ouvir nada por mais tempo. Todos se entreolhavam, sem saber o que dizer, até que Dohko, finalmente, quebrou o silêncio.

-A situação é crítica! Já foram 12 mortos! Vou procurar aqueles rapazes estranhos.

Shaka estremeceu.

-Que foi?- Perguntou Mu.

-Não gosto deles, parecem cadáveres… E me dão uma sensação esquisita.

O chinês foi até a casa escura e bateu na porta. Sem respostas. Tentou de novo. Nada. Voltou para junto dos outros.

-Parece que eles não estão em casa.

Julian Solo resolveu se manifestar.

-Vocês já notaram que eles sempre desaparecem misteriosamente? Não acham que tenha algo a ver com as mortes? Acho melhor desvendarmos esse mistério antes que acabem com todos nós!

Sorento se levantou.

-Eu concordo! Proponho pegarmos um barco e irmos até o outro lado do lago para investigar!

-Mas nos disseram para não ir lá!

-Eu sei, Bian, mas você não nota? Se disseram pra gente não ir, é porque tem alguma coisa lá que eles não querem que a gente saiba!

Seiya se encolheu no canto.

-Eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo e esperar até que possamos ir embora… Acho que eu não sou o único que quer ir embora desse lugar macabro.

Shiryu e Jabu concordam com o amigo. Ignorando o comentário do garoto, Miro falou:

-Vamos agora pegar um barco e ir até o outro lado do lago! Quem vem comigo?

Máscara da Morte, Sorento, Julian Solo, Siegfried e Kamus se candidataram. Aldebaran e Thor pegaram um barco que cabiam seis pessoas e levaram para a margem do lago. Os garotos que se propuseram a ir entraram e o brasileiro empurrou o barco mais para dentro da água, alertando:

-Tomem cuidado. Se precisarem de algo, façam um sinal luminoso.

Entregou uma pistola para Miro e ficou observando os amigos partirem na direção da margem oposta do lago. Siegfried e Máscara da Morte remavam. Miro estava sentado do lado de Kamus.

-Por que você quis vir?

-Quê?

-Por que você quis vir, se não gosta de andar de barco?

-Eu quis vir porque… Bem, você é meu melhor amigo e eu queria te fazer companhia e te ajudar. Ia me sentir melhor do que se ficasse lá parado, me preocupando com você.

-Tudo bem, então. Mas fique perto de mim.

Kamus ia dizer que sabia se virar sozinho, mas resolveu não dispensar os cuidados do amigo. Chegando na outra margem, se depararam com uma densa neblina. Desceram do barco e foram andando, todos juntos. Miro segurou a mão de Kamus e seguiu em frente, logo atrás de Máscara da Morte, que ia na frente com uma lanterna.

-Não sabia que tinha trazido uma lanterna, afinal está de dia.

-Caso não tenha percebido, Sr. Solo, já são 5 horas da tarde e daqui a pouco vai escurecer. Mas se quiser ficar no escuro, não é problema meu.

Eles continuaram andando até chegarem numa casa. A neblina se dissipou um pouco e eles puderam ver que, na verdade, aquilo era uma mansão que parecia abandonada, pois as janelas e as portas estavam fechadas com tábuas. Sorento notou que as tábuas da porta da frente haviam sido arrancadas e a porta estava aberta.

-Então? Vamos entrar?- Perguntou Máscara da Morte.

Os outros não disseram nada, apenas acompanharam. Dentro da casa cheirava à cadáver e Julian e Kamus resolveram ficar do lado de fora, esperando pelos outros. Eles iam verificando cada cômodo, abrindo todas as portas que conseguiam. Algumas estavam trancadas, poucas abriram com os chutes de Siegfried. Decidiram explorar o andar de cima e, quando Siegfried abriu a primeira porta do segundo andar, eles tiveram uma visão não muito bonita. Dentro do quarto haviam vários cadáveres. Alguns já esqueletos, outros pareciam não ter muito tempo que tinham sido mortos.

-Vamos sair daqui!- Disse Miro.

Eles desceram correndo as escadas e saíram da casa o mais rápido possível. Os dois que aguardavam do lado de fora não entenderam nada, mas correram junto com os outros quatro. Foram para o barco, mas ao chegarem lá, perceberam que Sorento havia ficado para trás.

-Me esperem!

Nisso, Julian viu uma sombra aparecer na neblina atrás do garoto.

-Corre, Sorento! Corre!

Ele olhou para trás e se desesperou, mas continuou correndo. Estava quase na margem do lago quando tropeçou.

-Sorento!- Gritou Julian e foi ao encontro do amigo.

-Julian, volte!- Disse Kamus. -Pode ser perigoso!

Julian não ouviu o que o francês dizia e foi ajudar o amigo. Ele segurou as mãos de Sorento e ajudou-o a se levantar.

-Você está bem?

-Estou. JULIAN!

Julian Solo fora perfurado por uma lança e o outro apenas viu a ponta desta surgir no meio do corpo dele, que tombou no mesmo momento.

-JULIAN!

Miro gritou:

-Sai daí, Sorento!

Mas ele estava assustado demais para sair para algum lugar, apenas dava passos curtos para trás, sem saber se corria até Julian para buscá-lo ou se virava para o outro lado e corria para o lago. Não pensou muito, pois a mesma lança que atingira Julian Solo o atingira também.

-SORENTO!

Gritou Siegfried, que fez menção de sair do barco, mas foi impedido por Miro.

-Não Siegfried, não podemos fazer nada além de fugirmos para salvar nossas peles! Máscara! Vamos sair daqui, rápido!

Máscara da Morte jogou um remo para Siegfried e foram os dois remando. Kamus parecia estar assustado. Miro encostou em seu ombro e ele levou um susto.

-Kamus? O que houve?

-Não sei. Mau pressentimento.

Quando estava no meio do lago, onde já podiam ver a outra margem, Miro olhou para baixo e viu água no barco.

-Máscara e Siegfried, será que dá pra vocês remarem mais rápido?

-Já estamos indo rápido, Miro!- Chiou Máscara da Morte. -Se quiser ir mais rápido, arranje um motor!

-Mas, caso você não saiba, estamos com água no barco!

-Então ache o buraco e dê um jeito!

Kamus fez o erro de levantar o pé para Miro poder olhar. Ele era quem estava bloqueando a maior parte da água com o pé em cima do buraco.

-Não é possível! Não estava assim quando viemos!

-Eu sei, Miro, alguém deve ter feito isso enquanto estávamos naquela casa!- Disse Siegfried, ainda remando.

Máscara largou o remo e se levantou.

-Não vamos conseguir chegar do outro lado. A não ser que a gente vá nadando.

Kamus olhou para Miro, desaprovando a idéia. Não queria entrar naquela água.

-Kamus, não tem jeito. De um jeito ou de outro vamos ter que ir nadando, pois daqui a pouco esse barco vai estar submerso.

-Mas o que eu vou fazer, Miro?

-Pule na água. Não dá pra entrar devagar, senão o barco vira e todos nós caímos de uma vez. Você vai ter que pular.

-Mas…

-Kamus! Se afundar muito, empurre o chão com o pé que você sobe rapidinho.

-Tá… Tá bom…

Siegfried pulou primeiro, seguido de Máscara da Morte e Miro.

-Vem Kamus!- Chamou o grego.

O francês hesitou um pouco, mas pulou. Estava subindo quando alguma coisa prendeu seu pé e puxou. Ele já estava com a cabeça de fora da água e só teve tempo de gritar antes de afundar novamente.

-Miro!

Miro parou de nadar e olhou para trás. Como não viu o amigo, ficou preocupado.

-Kamus! Kamus!

Máscara e Siegfried também pararam.

-O que houve, Miro?- Perguntou Siegfried.

-O Kamus! Ele desapareceu!

Os dois foram até Miro para ajudar a procurar Kamus. O grego mergulhou e abriu os olhos no fundo, sentindo-os arderem por causa da água. Tinha os olhos um pouco sensíveis, portanto só nadava de óculos, mas desta vez não tinha óculos e não ia se entregar à frescuras e deixar seu melhor amigo para trás. Mergulhando um pouco mais fundo, Miro conseguiu encontrar o amigo. Ele estava com os olhos abertos e tentava se soltar de algo. Ao ver Miro, Kamus segurou a mão dele com um olhar suplicante, como se dissesse: "Me ajude, não me deixe aqui!". O escorpiano começou a puxar o outro, mas seus olhos começaram a arder demais e ele não conseguia ver o que estava prendendo Kamus. Não soltou o amigo em hipótese alguma, mas seu fôlego começou a acabar. Com um puxão, conseguiu soltar o outro e tentou nadar até a superfície. Estranhou que Kamus não se mexesse. Quando conseguiu sair da água, viu que seu amigo não respirava.

-Kamus! Máscara! Siegfried!

Os dois nadaram até Miro e o ajudaram a chegar à outra margem. Ao chegarem, Miro levou Kamus rapidamente até Shion e os mais velhos.

-Ele se afogou! Por favor, façam alguma coisa!

Shion tentou de tudo, até respiração boca-a-boca, mas Kamus não se reanimava. Miro começou a ficar desesperado e ficou ainda mais quando Saga se virou e disse:

-Não podemos fazer mais nada, Miro. Tentamos de tudo, mas…

Miro foi até o corpo do amigo e sacudiu.

-Não, isso não pode ter acontecido! Eu o trouxe! Consegui salvá-lo!

-Miro, você chegou tarde demais com ele aqui! Não teve mais jeito!- Disse Kanon

Miro saiu correndo.

-A culpa foi minha! Eu devia ter nadado mais rápido! Devia ter pulado junto com ele e trazido-o até aqui!

-Miro!

Ele se virou e viu Aioria, que vinha ao seu encontro.

-Miro, o que houve?

-Kamus morreu por minha culpa!

-Não foi sua culpa!

-Foi sim! Eu não deveria ter deixado ele pular sozinho na água, eu sabia que uma coisa dessas ia acontecer! E ele tinha me dito que só tinha ido até lá pra me acompanhar! Ou seja, por MINHA causa! Foi MINHA culpa!

-Miro, calma!

Miro correu até seu chalé, e pegou algo em sua mala. Aioria percebeu que era um canivete.

-Miro, o que vai fazer com isso? Miro…

-Aioria… Você explica aos outros… Não posso suportar a culpa pela morte do meu melhor amigo!

Após dizer isso, Miro cortou o pulso da mão esquerda. Aioria gritou e saiu correndo.

-AIOROS! AIOROS, O MIRO SE MATOU!

-Como é que é?

-Ele foi no chalé… Pegou um canivete… E cortou os pulsos!

Aioros correu até o chalé 2 e viu Miro no chão, com uma poça de sangue em volta de sua mão esquerda.

-Ai meu deus… Já é o décimo sexto! Assim, todos nós vamos morrer! Nós temos que sair daqui!

Saga e Kanon concordaram. Shion ficou meio pensativo.

-Vocês têm visto algum daqueles rapazes estranhos?

Os gêmeos e Aioros negaram. O mais velho do grupo foi até a casa dos donos do lugar e bateu na porta. Desta vez alguém a abriu. Era Minos.

-Sim?

-Olha, já é o décimo sexto do nosso grupo que morre aqui! Tá certo que o último foi suicídio, mas foi porque um dos nossos amigos morreu afogado naquele lago estranho!

-Vocês foram até a outra margem?

Shion notou que ele parecia assustado.

-Eu não, mas seis de nós foram e apenas dois estão vivos agora.

-Meus irmãos bem que avisaram que não era aconselhável ir até lá. Mas posso dar um jeito de ajudar vocês.

-Sério? Como?

-Tem um jeito de vocês saírem daqui. Amanhã de manhã, o rio vai estar baixo, com pouca correnteza, então vocês poderão atravessar. Mas não diga que eu disse isso.

-Certo, obrigado.

O tibetano voltou correndo para junto dos outros.

-Amanhã de manhã este pesadelo acaba! Finalmente vamos sair daqui!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então, como está? Mandem reviews! Eu respondo! Valeu **Deni Chan**, **Babi-deathmask **(priminha!), **Pandora Lynn**, **Diltia** e **Yoros**!

Até a próxima!

PS: Leiam a primeira fic da minha prima: **Star Wars**! Está muito boa…


	5. Tentando sair

Neste capítulo, eles vão tentar escapar do Crystal Lake. Mais mortes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. Tentando sair**

Todos ficaram satisfeitos depois de ouvir as palavras de Shion. Finalmente iriam embora daquele lugar horrível. Na hora do jantar, estavam reunidos no refeitório e comiam com um pouco de pressa, para voltarem a seus chalés e dormirem para esperar o dia seguinte e o fim do pesadelo. Mais tarde, no chalé 10, Seiya, Shiryu e Jabu conversavam. O libriano olhou para um dos beliches de baixo, que estava vazio.

-O Shun faz falta, não?

-Também acho. Eu não sabia que ele era alérgico assim. Por que você está tão quieto, Seiya?

-Quê? Ah… É porque eu estava pensando. Olha, aqueles caras estranhos estão sumidos, vocês não acham? Só o mais novo que estava em casa quando o Shion foi lá.

-E onde você está querendo chegar?

-É simples, Jabu! Eles têm algo a ver com as mortes daqui! Exceto a do Miro…

Jabu olhou com cara de quem não estava acreditando, mas Shiryu ouvia atentamente o amigo.

-Concordo com você. Não foram vários acidentes e sim vários assassinatos! E um suicídio…

Seiya se virou na cama.

-To com sono, acho que pensei demais por hoje… Boa noite.

-Boa noite.- Responderam os outros dois.

Mais tarde, Shiryu acordou com um cheiro estranho. Desceu do beliche e cutucou Jabu até ele acordar também.

-Jabu! Jabu, acorda! Tá sentindo?

-Hã? Sentindo o que?

-Esse cheiro estranho…

-Não fui eu! Eu juro!

-Não é isso, seu besta! É cheiro de queimado…

Jabu virou para o canto.

-Ah, cheiro de queimado.- Se levantou rapidamente. -CHEIRO DE QUEIMADO?

Seiya acordou com o grito do colega. Os três garotos olharam na mesma direção e viram que a porta do chalé estava em chamas.

-SOCORRO!- Gritou Shiryu. -Alguém nos tire daqui!

Os outros dois tentavam em vão abrir as janelas. O barulho e o cheiro de madeira queimada acordaram os outros garotos, que foram tentar ajudar. Hyoga estancou ao ver qual era o chalé afetado. Aquele no qual estavam seus amigos. Dohko tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu.

-Aldebaran! Me dê uma ajuda aqui!

O brasileiro atendeu o pedido e arrombou a porta. O chalé já estava queimando por inteiro. Jabu estava num canto, perto de uma janela, quando o vidro da janela se partiu, caindo sobre ele e separando sua cabeça do corpo. Seiya olhou para o canto e ficou horrorizado com o estado de seu colega. De repente, Aldebaran, com a ajuda de Thor, conseguiu arrombar a porta.

-As vigas do teto estão cedendo!- Disse Thor. -Temos que tirá-los daqui antes que tudo desabe!

Aldebaran impediu que uma viga enorme caísse na cabeça de Shiryu. O garoto olhava para todos os lados, assustado, sem saber para onde correr. Do lado de fora do chalé, os outros procuravam um meio de jogar água no fogo. Enchiam baldes com a água do lago e jogavam, mas não parecia estar surtindo efeito.

-Vou entrar lá!- Disse Shion.

Nesse momento, Seiya olhou para um canto do chalé e viu um galão.

-O que aquilo está fazendo aqui?

-Alguém causou esse incêndio!- Gritou Shiryu. -Alguém está tentando matar todos nós!

Nisso, o chalé inteiro explodiu. Shion foi atirado longe. Os que estavam dentro não sobreviveram. Mu viu o irmão ser atirado e correu até ele.

-Shion! Shion! Você está bem?

-Ugh… Mais ou menos…

Dohko e Saga chegaram correndo também. Os dois ajudaram o ariano a se levantar e colocaram-no apoiado em seus ombros.

-Venha com a gente.

Ninguém voltou a dormir naquela noite. Saga achou melhor fazer uma redivisão dos chalés, para que ninguém ficasse sozinho. A nova divisão ficou assim: Chalé 1: Shion, Mu e Shaka; Chalé 2: Dohko, Isaak, Io e Hyoga; Chalé 3: Saga, Kanon, Shura e Máscara da Morte; Chalé 4: Aioros, Aioria, Bian e Algol; Chalé 5: Siegfried, Mime, Alberich e Shido.

No chalé 2, Hyoga e Isaak conversavam.

-Olha, todas essas mortes não foram acidentes.- Dizia Isaak. -Foram planejadas. Ainda bem que vamos embora amanhã.

-Acha mesmo que vamos?

-Ora, Hyoga, pense positivo! Sairemos vivos daqui, você vai ver!

-Ok. Boa noite.

Mas não conseguiram dormir. Alguns ficaram pensando: o que causara a explosão do chalé 10? O que estava matando todos no Crystal Lake? No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Dohko saiu tirando todos de seus chalés.

-Deixem tudo o que puderem! Levem apenas o necessário! Temos que sair daqui e essa é a nossa chance!

-E não a desperdiçaremos!- Gritou Shura. -Vamos!

Todos saíram em direção à estrada. Kanon levava uma mochila com mantimentos, pois não sabiam quanto tempo levariam para chegar à cidade. Ao chegarem perto do rio, viram a ponte destruída.

-Essa ponte não foi destruída pela tempestade.- Comentou Máscara da Morte. -E, quando chegamos, eu não tinha reparado nesse rio.

Dohko olhou bem para o rio.

-Acho que temos que descer e atravessar, mas há tantas pedras!

-É só tomarmos cuidado.

O chinês concordou com Alberich e foi na frente. Iam atravessando passando por cima das pedras, algo que se revelava ser bem complicado. De repente, Hyoga escorregou e caiu na água, sendo logo arrastado pela correnteza.

-Socorro!

-Hyoga!- Gritou Isaak.

Isaak tentou voltar para ajudá-lo, mas também escorregou. Só que não caiu na água. Caiu com a cara nas pedras, perfurando seu olho esquerdo. Io se abaixou para tentar ajudar.

-Io? Ai, meu olho… O que houve com meu olho?

-Foi perfurado por uma pedra, Isaak. Mas você ainda tem o outro, que enxerga bem. Pode seguir com a gente.

-Está doendo muito…

-Fique calmo…

Io pegou Isaak, com intenção de carregá-lo, mas a água começou a subir e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo e batendo fortemente a cabeça numa pedra. Shion se ajoelhou, segurado por Mu, e tentou puxar Isaak de volta, mas, assim como Hyoga, ele desapareceu. O corpo de Io também não demorou a desaparecer.

-Temos que voltar!- Gritou Kanon. -A água está subindo!

Os outros concordaram e voltaram para o camping. Shaka estava desesperado.

-Nós temos que ir embora! Não podemos ficar aqui, ou vamos morrer!

Mu deu um tapa no rosto do amigo.

-Chega, Shaka! Chega de nos aterrorizar ainda mais!

-Estou apenas dizendo o que sinto…

-Por que não pode pensar em algo melhor?

-Porque não sinto algo melhor! Mas gostaria de sentir! Gostaria de sentir minha casa! Meu sangue correndo pelo meu corpo e não para fora dele! Poder dormir na minha cama de novo… Acho que não posso pensar mais nisso.

Mu abraçou o amigo.

-Me desculpe, ok? Fiquei nervoso…

-Não o culpo. Também estou nervoso…

Pouco depois, no chalé 5, Siegfried reclamava.

-Não é possível que nunca vamos sair daqui! Há uma conspiração contra nós!

-Lá vem você com a teoria da conspiração…

-É verdade, Mime! O que houve, Shido?

Ele estava pensativo num canto.

-E pensar que tudo isso começou com meu irmão… Vocês têm noção de que perdi meu irmão? De que nunca mais poderemos conversar?

-Todos nós perdemos alguém, Shido. Não foi só você. Já se esqueceu de que Fenrir, Thor e Hagen também se juntaram a ele?

-Sim, Alberich.

Os quatro garotos olhavam para a janela. Mime fez uma pergunta:

-Quem será o próximo?

Ninguém soube responder. Era sempre uma surpresa. No chalé 3, Máscara da Morte dizia aos amigos.

-Com certeza é uma conspiração!

-Mask, você pirou desde que viu o Afrodite naquele estado.- Disse Shura. -Vocês tinham um caso, é?

-Não, ele estava com você, não estava?- Máscara respondeu sarcasticamente.

Shura ficou com raiva, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Kanon começou a rir.

-Hahaha… Nossa, desculpa, Shura… Você tomou bonito!

Saga resolveu acabar com a discussão.

-Certo, todos ficamos abalados com as mortes não só do Afrodite, como do Miro, Kamus e Aldebaran! É mais que urgente encontrarmos um jeito de sair daqui! E é isso que importa agora! Portanto, parem de discutir por besteiras!

Os outros ficaram quietos. Shura tirou uma garrafa da mochila.

-O que é isso?- Perguntou Kanon.

-Vodca. E não adianta pedir gole, é só pra mim!

-Pão duro!- Disse o gêmeo, virando de lado e se cobrindo.

Máscara achou melhor nem pedir um gole e fez o mesmo que Kanon. Saga não gostava de bebidas fortes, então não se importou. Os três logo se viraram de novo, com o acesso de tosse de Shura.

-Você está bem?- Perguntou Saga.

-Mais ou menos…- Disse o espanhol, tossindo mais. -Acho que vou…

Ele vomitou quase aos pés de Saga. Máscara e Kanon se levantaram para ajudar.

-O que houve?- Kanon perguntou ao irmão.

-Não sei, ele não está bem! Shura!

-Ai… Meu estômago…

Os três tinham certeza de que aquilo não era normal. Ele comera o mesmo que todos, exceto…

-A vodca! Kanon, me dá a garrafa!- Pediu o italiano.

Com a garrafa nas mãos, cheirou o que ainda tinha dentro.

-Isso não é vodca nem aqui nem na China! Isso me parece veneno!

Eles olharam para Shura, que reclamava do estômago e vomitou de novo.

-Façam alguma coisa, estou me sentindo péssimo…

De repente ele parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. Saga se aproximou mais e segurou seus ombros.

-Shura! Shura, o que está acontecendo!

O espanhol colocou as mãos no pescoço, parecia estar sufocando. Tentava dizer algo, mas não conseguia.

-S-Saga… N-não…

-SHURA! Resista!

Kanon pegou um pouco de água e molhou o rosto do capricorniano, que insistia em tentar dizer alguma coisa. Ele apontou para a garrafa.

-Quem te deu aquilo, Shura? Quem?- Gritava Saga, já em desespero.

-…

Shura sentia a garganta fechada, não conseguia respirar, muito menos falar. Estava sufocando. De repente, tombou nos braços de Saga.

-Shura! SHURA!

Ele não se mexia mais.

-Não acredito… Bem na nossa frente… E não fizemos nada!

-Saga, não podíamos fazer nada! Já estava fora do nosso alcance!

-Não, Kanon! Não…

Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, que começou a mexer em seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-lo. Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos arregalados do espanhol e cobriu-o. Notando a luz acesa no chalé 3, Dohko foi até lá. Quando bateu na porta, ela foi aberta por Máscara da Morte.

-O que houve?

-Shura foi envenenado. Não sabemos por quem, mas o enganou com uma garrafa de vodca. Seja lá quem tenha sido, sabia dos gostos dele.

-E o que houve com o Saga?

-Acha que deveríamos ter feito alguma coisa para salvá-lo. Não podíamos, já estava fora de nosso alcance, mas ele entrou em estado de choque. Está se lamentando no ombro do Kanon desde que o Shura…

-Ah… Tudo bem, eu entendo. É melhor colocarmos o corpo no chalé 6, junto com os outros. Me ajude aqui, Mask.

Máscara e Dohko levaram o corpo de Shura para junto dos outros. O chinês voltou para seu chalé, que agora dividia com Shion, Mu e Shaka.

-O que aconteceu, Dohko?- Perguntou Shion, quando ele chegou.

-O Shura. Morreu. Os garotos dizem que foi envenenado.

Shion cobriu a boca com as mãos. Shaka disse baixo:

-Eu sabia… Estão matando todos… Todos morreremos…

-Shaka, fique quieto!- Pediu Mu. -Shion, o que vai fazer?

O irmão de Mu havia pego uma mochila e fazia menção de sair dali.

-Venha, Mu! Shaka! Vamos sair daqui de uma vez por todas!

-Está louco!

O tibetano ignorou o comentário de Dohko e seguiu em frente. Foi acordando todos e chamando-os. Logo, estavam todos do lado de fora, prontos para ir embora.

-Já chega de esperarmos! Agora mais um está morto!

-Quem?- Perguntou Alberich.

-Shura.- Respondeu Kanon.

Shion continuou falando:

-Vamos embora agora!

Os outros concordaram com ele. Mime lembrou de uma coisa:

-Mas e a ponte?

-Vamos por outro caminho! Venham!

Eles saíram e seguiram Shion. O tibetano foi pela floresta, para surpresa do resto do grupo.

-Não deveríamos estar aqui…

-Quieto, Mime!- Disse Siegfried. -Daqui a pouco estaremos longe daqui.

Nisso, Alberich tropeçou, caindo por cima de espinhos, acabando todo perfurado.

-Alberich! Albie!

Mime gritava e tentava levantar o amigo. Alberich fora perfurado bem na garganta, portanto morrera na hora. Parecia que aquilo estava ali, esperando uma pessoa cair em cima. Máscara da Morte reparou nesse detalhe. Siegfried tirava Mime arrastado dali.

-Não dá para levarmos, Mime! Temos que andar rápido!

-Albie…

-Vem, Mime! AH!

Siegfried tropeçou em algo no chão e se abaixou para ver o que era. Felizmente fizera isso, pois um cabo de aço descera como se uma armadilha tivesse sido acionada (como no início do filme "O Navio Fantasma"). Mime, Bian e Algol tiveram as cabeças cortadas. Siegfried se levantou e olhou para os rostos dos garotos.

-Venha, Siegfried!

Ele seguiu os outros, mas depois daquela armadilha, ficou mais apreensivo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenha ficado bom. A fic está na reta final. Mandem reviews! Faço o possível para responder todas! Valeu **Deni Chan**, **Babi-deathmask** (priminha!) e **naraku-potter**!

Até a próxima!

No próximo capítulo: Alguém vai descobrir quem está por trás de tudo… Mas será que ele vai poder contar aos outros?

PS: Leiam as fics da minha prima **Babi-deathmask**! Está nos meus favoritos.


	6. O Fim

Este é o último capítulo desta fic de terror. Descubram que é o assassino e quem mais vai morrer…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6. O Fim**

Não demorou para que algumas lanternas se acendessem, o escuro ia se tornando um breu a medida que eles caminhavam. Shaka segurava o braço de Mu.

-Shaka, eu não vou fugir. Pode me soltar?

-Mas eu estou com medo… Você não pode me deixar…

-O quê? Do que você tá falando?

Nisso, um estrondo anunciou o início de uma tempestade. Eles começaram a correr. Dohko tentava manter o grupo unido por causa da correria, mas estava difícil. Não demorou muito até todos se perderem. Saga e Kanon acabaram indo para o mesmo lado.

-Onde estamos?- Perguntou Saga ao irmão.

-Não faço a menor idéia, mas queria estar em casa. Venha!

-Mas Kanon, não podemos abandonar os outros!

-Você quer se salvar, não quer? Ou quer ter o mesmo destino de Afrodite, Kamus e Shura!

Saga ainda se sentia um inútil por não ter conseguido ajudar Shura e olhou para baixo à menção do nome do espanhol.

-Kanon… Devemos ajudá-los!

-Ainda se sente mal por causa de Shura, não é? Não foi culpa sua, nenhum de nós poderia ter feito alguma coisa!

-Não é isso… É que somos os mais velhos, não somos? E o que nos disseram antes de virmos? Para cuidarmos dos menores e não é isso que estamos fazendo! Estamos fugindo!

-Saga! Como eu já te disse, não há jeito! Ou fugimos, ou morremos! O que você quer, meu irmão? Não quero te ver morto…

-Nem eu quero te ver morto… Mas Kanon… São nossos amigos…

-A esta altura, não creio que alguém encontrará alguém ou que nos encontrem. O que fizermos será em vão e perderemos nossas vidas por nada.

-Kanon…

Os gêmeos se abraçam.

-Não vou deixar que te matem, Saga.

-Se formos morrer, morreremos juntos, então.

Nisso, escutam um barulho na mata e olham na direção em que o som veio. Kanon se coloca na frente de seu irmão.

-Fique atrás de mim!

-Não vá até lá!

-Não vou… ARGH!

Kanon é atingido por uma seta perto do ombro e cai aos pés de seu irmão.

-KANON!

Saga se ajoelha para cuidar do irmão.

-Tudo bem… Não fui atingido em um ponto vital… Não vou morrer por causa disso.

Ele retira a seta de Kanon e vê o sangue escorrer. Desconfiado, cheira a ponta.

-Estranho, isso parece… O mesmo cheiro que estava na garrafa que o Shura bebeu! Kanon!

Começam a escorrer lágrimas de seus olhos e ele abraça o irmão.

-Não vou te deixar morrer, eu juro!

-Eu vou ficar bem… Ai…

Kanon coloca a mão na cabeça. Sua visão começara a embaralhar. Saga se desespera, pega a seta que atingira o gêmeo e finca em si mesmo, no mesmo ponto.

-Saga, você é louco? Podia continuar vivo!

-Sem você? Nunca!

-Saga…

Ele se sente mal e deita ao lado do irmão, que segura sua mão. Juntos, ficam cada vez mais fracos, mas as mãos não se soltam. Juntos, sentem a vida se esvair de seus corpos, mas as mãos continuam unidas. Nasceram juntos e morreram juntos.

Em outro ponto da densa floresta, Mu procurava por Shaka e acabou encontrando seu irmão e Dohko.

-Mu, você está bem?

-Estou bem, Shion! Mas estou preocupado com Shaka, ainda não o encontrei!

A chuva caía em grossas gotas. Estavam encharcados.

-temos que encontrar os outros!

-Acha que conseguiremos, Dohko? Não há a menor chance!

-Temos que tentar, Shion!

Os três vão procurando até chegarem a um lugar que parecia um pântano.

-Será que devemos entrar aí?- Pergunta Mu.

Nisso, escutam uma voz, chamando por socorro. Mu reconhece a voz.

-Shaka!

Sem pensar em mais nada, ele segue correndo na direção da voz. Dohko e Shion correm atrás do garoto. Mu pára em um ponto e olha em volta, procurando por Shaka. Nisso percebe que seus pés estão afundando.

-Shion! Shion, me ajude!

Ele olha para cima e vê o irmão pendurado em um galho de árvore. Shion estica os braços para Mu, que segura e é puxado por ele e Dohko.

-Eu sabia que você não deveria ter corrido pra cá, isso é areia movediça! Vamos voltar por cima das árvores, venha!

-Mas e o Shaka?

-Ele tem razão, Shion. É melhor irmos para aquele lado.

-Não acho seguro. Mas se vocês insistem, vamos.

Passavam pelos galhos, tomando cuidado para não cair. De repente, um galho onde Dohko estava se parte e ele cai no pântano.

-Shion! Mu! Me ajudem!

Shion se debruça em seu galho e estica os braços.

-Segure minhas mãos! Segure, Dohko!

O libriano tentava em vão segurar as mãos do ariano. Estava afundando rapidamente.

-Shion!

-DOHKO!

Shion faz menção de descer, mas Mu o impede.

-Não, Shion! É perigoso!

-Mas e o Dohko? Eu tenho que ajudá-lo!

-Me segure que eu tento puxá-lo!

Shion segurou firme os pés de seu irmão e Mu esticou os braços para Dohko. Ele se debatia tentando segurar as mãos de Mu, mas afundava com mais facilidade. Quando estava coberto até um pouco acima da cintura, se desesperou.

-SHION! ME TIRA DAQUI!

Shion ignora o irmão e desce para ajudar. Fica em pé num raiz e segura a mão do chinês, mas o corpo dele parecia estar mais pesado que nunca.

-SHION!

-ME SEGURA, DOHKO!

Infelizmente, Shion não agüenta por muito tempo. As mãos escorregam e Dohko afunda completamente. A última coisa que o tibetano viu, foi a mão do amigo que ainda buscava algo que o salvasse. Mu teve que segurar o irmão ou ele pularia no pântano.

-DOHKO! DOHKO!

-Shion, acalme-se! Agora não podemos fazer mais nada!

Ele se virou e encostou o irmão na árvore.

-S-Shion… Não tivemos culpa…

-Eu sei…- Disse ele, arrasado. -Dohko era meu melhor amigo! Agora nunca mais o verei novamente…

Mu abraçou o irmão.

-Vamos ficar bem, eu acho. Por favor, pode me ajudar a encontrar Shaka? Não o ouço mais…

-Vamos encontrá-lo. Venha, tome cuidado. Qualquer coisa, segure firme minha mão.

Distante dali, Shido e Siegfried estavam completamente desnorteados.

-O que faremos agora, Siegfried?

-Não sei. Acho que devemos procurar algum lugar para nos esconder dessa chuva ou seremos atingidos por um raio.

Enquanto procuravam, viram uma silhueta quando um raio iluminou o local.

-Ei, Shido, aquele não é o…

-É… Acho que ele também está perdido. Vamos até ele.

Eles foram até onde o dono da sombra se encontrava.

-Ainda bem que te encontramos!- Disse Shido.

O ser fez um sinal para que os dois olhassem para o alto. Eles olharam e viram um cabo. Shido pegou.

-O que é isso?

O ser desaparecera. Siegfried olhou bem e gritou:

-Largue isso!

-Mas o que é?

-É COBRE!

Na mesma hora, um raio atingiu o cabo e Shido foi eletrocutado. Teria sido melhor se ele não tivesse segurado o braço do outro. Os dois morreram eletrocutados. Fritos. A mão de Shido parecia fundida ao braço de Siegfried. Os cabelos dos dois foram completamente queimados, os olhos saltaram das órbitas e estouraram. Estavam totalmente desfigurados.

Longe dali, sem desconfiar de nada, Máscara da Morte voltara ao camping.

-Então encontrei o caminho de volta. Pena que eu tenha sido o único.

Uma voz o fez gelar.

-Mas não pense que irá sobreviver.

Mais longe ainda, Aioria segurava o braço de seu irmão enquanto procuravam por alguém.

-Oros, eu to com medo… A gente vai morrer também?

-Não sei, Oria. Mas eu vou cuidar de você, fique tranqüilo.

Nisso, viram uma sobra se aproximando.

-Ei, Aioros, aquele não é o…

A sombra apontou algo para Aioria. Aioros se jogou na frente do irmão e os dois foram atingidos por uma lança que os prendeu a uma árvore. Aioria sentiu o sangue em sua boca. Estava sujo também pelo sangue do irmão, assim como ele estava pelo seu.

-A-Aioria… Eu disse… que o protegeria… irmão…

-Você não falhou… Aioros…

Aioros tentou puxar a lança que os prendia, o que fez seu irmão menor berrar de dor.

-Aioria!

-D-deixe… Não vai dar certo…

O leonino abraçou seu irmão mais velho e foi a última coisa que sentiram.

No Crystal Lake, Máscara da Morte olhava para quem falara com ele.

-Eu já esperava por isso! Sabia que você tinha algo a ver com isso tudo! Você e seus malditos irmãos!

Na sua frente estava Aiacos, o mais velho dos três rapazes estranhos.

-Por que não vem à minha casa, para podermos conversar melhor?

O italiano hesitou, mas o seguiu. Na casa, o estranho fez sinal para que ele se sentasse num sofá que parecia bem velho.

-Prefiro ficar em pé.

-Ótimo. O que você quer saber?

-Tudo!

-Então vou lhe contar. Já faz muito tempo que eu e meus irmãos esperamos por alguém. Precisávamos de garotos, para um certo tipo de… Ritual.

-Ritual?

-Exato.- Ele parecia cada vez mais sombrio à medida que falava. -E exatamente quarenta. Foi uma sorte virem quarenta de uma vez só, achei que teríamos que esperar mais tempo para completar o número.

-Mas se precisavam de nós, porque estão nos matando?

-Não precisamos de vocês, e sim de seus corpos. E não somos nós quem estamos matando. Meu irmão Radamanthys apenas se envolveu com uma das mortes. Ele tem uma certa afinidade com os animais desta floresta, todos o obedecem.

-Bado e Fenrir…

-Errado. Apenas o último. O primeiro foi um serviço de teste que fizemos com nosso "assassino". Esse garoto, Bado, o primeiro que morreu, na verdade foi estrangulado e esfaqueado por um de vocês.

Máscara se recusava a acreditar no que ouvia, mas ao mesmo tempo queria saber de mais e mais informações.

-Mas quem? Quem vocês estão usando?

-Você não percebeu? Todos acharam que ele se escondia no chalé, mas não! Ele não é só um garoto medroso e supersticioso! Sabe preparar armadilhas perfeitamente, tem uma mente brilhante! E tem conhecimento de algumas artes secretas, como, por exemplo, sabe fazer um corte profundo nunca cicatrizar ou fazer o sangue continuar jorrando.

Essa parte fez Ângelo congelar. Em sua mente, uma imagem.

-Afrodite…

Aiacos riu. Uma risada macabra, de gelar o sangue.

-Todas as mortes foram cuidadosamente planejadas! Exceto o pequeno suicida, mas, de qualquer jeito, íamos dar um fim nele. E você também nos ajudou com um deles, obrigado.

-Miro… Hagen… Mas quem está fazendo isso, está fazendo por vontade própria?

-É claro que não, seu estúpido! Acha que se eu dissesse: "Vá lá e mate seus companheiros!", você realmente acha que ele ia me escutar? Eu o influenciei. Fiz chantagens. Ameacei o melhor amigo dele.

-Mas… Mas e Kamus?

Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Esse foi arte de meu irmão caçula, Minos, um excelente mergulhador.

O garoto tentava relacionar toda aquelas informações em sua cabeça. Que estaria fazendo aquilo? Pensou em Siegfried, mas ele não aparentava ser um medroso. Quem era supersticioso o bastante para…

-NÃO ACREDITO! SHAKA! Eu tenho que voltar lá e avisá-los!

Ele corre para a porta, mas dá de cara com os outros dois. O mais velho nem se mexe, apenas diz:

-Eu disse algo sobre deixar você contar aos outros? Isto é, se ainda restar algum…

Ele ri aquela risada macabra, fria. Pára subitamente e diz aos irmãos:

-Acabem com ele!

Ângelo lutou como pôde. Encontrou uma lança de ferro em um dos cantos da casa e a arremessou contra Minos. Para sua surpresa, ele retirou a lança sem a menor dificuldade.

-Acho que meu irmão se esqueceu de dizer: já estamos mortos! O ritual era para vivermos pela eternidade!

Isso o paralisou. No mesmo instante, Aiacos cortou sua cabeça com um sabre (como o do Jason em Sexta Feira 13). Assim morreu Ângelo, também conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

Na floresta, longe dali, Mu e Shion finalmente encontraram Shaka.

-Ah, Shaka, eu estava tão preocupado com você! Sorte que você está bem… Dohko se foi…

-Eu sei… Mu…

Ele começou a chorar no ombro do ariano.

-O que houve?

-N-nada…- Disse ele, secando o rosto rapidamente. -Vamos sair daqui, por favor!

Correram sem rumo debaixo da chuva. Mu acabou se cansando.

-Podemos parar? Estou morto de cansaço…

-Está bem, maninho.

Shaka olhou em volta e disse:

-Por que não ficamos ali?

Os dois estranharam, mas resolveram seguir o conselho dele. Shion foi até onde ele havia apontado e, antes que Mu pudesse se juntar ao irmão, o indiano o segurou pelo braço.

-Não… Você não…

-Shaka?

O loiro estava com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. Mu olhou de novo para o irmão e de volta para Shaka. Viu o amigo cortar uma corda que parecia invisível aos seus olhos. No momento seguinte, o chão abaixo de Shion se abriu e ele despencou em um buraco não muito fundo, mas cheio de pedras pontiagudas que perfuraram todo seu corpo em um instante. Mu gritou:

-NÃÃÃOOO! SHION! MEU IRMÃO!

-Venha comigo, Mu! Podemos sair daqui, juntos!

-Foi você! Foi você quem matou todos nós! Por que fez isso?

-Quis salvar você de algo muito pior! Venha!

Ele estendeu o braço para Mu, que hesitou.

-Por favor, ande rápido!

Ele mesmo segurou a mão de Mu e o puxou. Correram desembestados pela floresta, escorregando na lama, mas continuando em seguida. Correram muito até chegarem em uma estrada.

-Conseguimos!- Disse Shaka. -Eu não te disse, Mu? MU!

O garoto estava tremendo, com os olhos vidrados. O indiano tentou salvá-lo, mas ele caiu e bateu a cabeça. Os longos e belos cabelos lavanda logo estavam sujos de sangue. Shaka gritou para o nada:

-DISSERAM QUE IAM DEIXÁ-LO FORA DISTO! DISSERAM QUE NÃO IAM MATÁ-LO! EU FIZ O QUE ME PEDIRAM! EU FIZ TUDO! TUDO!

Nisso, um carro parou ao seu lado e o vidro se abriu. Um rapaz bonito, que não aparentava mais que 20 anos disse:

-Ei, garoto, o que houve? Seu amigo foi atropelado?

Sem saber como poderia explicar a história toda, o loiro apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-Venha, eu te dou uma carona. Eu sou Orfeu.

-Eu sou Shaka.

Ele entrou no carro e seguiram viagem. No caminho, Orfeu perguntou:

-Acredita em rituais para viver pela eternidade?

Nunca mais se ouviu falar de nenhum dos quarenta garotos que foram passar duas semanas em um camping misterioso chamado CRYSTAL LAKE, nem de mais ninguém citado nesta história.

THE END 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, eu acabei mais uma fic. Obrigada a todos que leram! Espero que o final não tenha ficado ruim. Eu já planejava matar todos, mas o culpado eu só decidi depois… Mandem reviews para eu poder saber o que acharam! Se ficou bom ou ruim…

Valeu **Diltia**, **Mademoiselle DeathMask**, **Pisces Luna**, **Persefone-San**, **Charine**, **Slim Shady Cents**, **Teella**, **Deni Chan**, **Yoros**, **Pandora Lynn**, **Babi-deathmask** (priminha!), **naraku-potter** e **Mila Scorpion**!

Até a próxima fic!


End file.
